1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to digital electronic watches and more particularly to a digital watch having both a liquid crystal (LCD) and a light emitting diode (LED) display, and more particularly to improvements therein.
2. Description of Prior ARt
Digital electronic watches are being produced and sold having either LED or LCD displays. The LCD display suffers from the drawback that it is difficult to read in dim light, and since the display is based on light being reflected by liquid crystals it is not readable at all in the dark. On the other hand, LED displays are readable in low light levels or in the dark since they are light emitting, but they are difficult to read in high light levels. Also, they constitute a large drain on a battery and that is why they are not left on continuously, but a push button is provided on a digital electronic watch which must be activated each time a horological display is desired.